Survivors
by Moosche
Summary: After crashing down on Earth with her sparkling, Stormfire warns the Autobots about an old threat that wishes to wipe out every sparkling he finds. But someone manages to outsmart the assassin and the grandson of Uncicron shows his face. OP/OC. KO/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Destruction**_

He ran as fast as his strong, thick legs could carry his large body. He heard him almost sparkmate's distressed cry from 10 meca-feet away. He knew something bad must've happened to her. Or worse. He suddenly stopped, freezing on the spot at the thought, a small tear of energon leaking from his optics. He shook the thought from his processor and carried on running.

"I can drive!" he shrieked and quickly transformed into a car.

He got there within a few cycles, only to find her standing like a stone. He stood next to her, looking out at a destroyed building. She couldn't move. She wanted to. But couldn't find the strength to. He gazed at her stunned face, close to breaking down. He placed his arms around her, pulling her closer. He frame shook with sobs as her mind caught up with what had just happened.

"She's gone!" she cried. "Encore's gone."

She wrapped her arms in a vice like grip around him, burying her head in his broad shoulders, also being careful not to scratch him with her large claws. He held her back just as tight, a small red, destroyed sparkling catching his eye. Another tear of energon leaked out of his eye at it. Their Encore. A 5 stellar cycle old sparkling. One that had only just found her vocal processor and her support servos. He turned his attention back to the femme in his arms, afraid he wouldn't be able to hold it together for her if he stared at the mess any longer. He remembered the first time she looked up at him with curious eyes as she lay in his arms. Her curious eyes never faded. Always finding something new to play about with. Even if it was dangerous and he had to drag her away screaming. He smiled at the memory.

"Why us?" the femme breathed, knocking him out of his thoughts. "Why Encore? She was just a sparkling!"

"Hey." He softly whispered, cupping his servos around her helm, making her look at him. Her yellow optics stained with energon. "When I find who has done this. I will kill them. I promise they'll pay for what they done to Encore."

She smiled through her tears at his determination. "True Decepticon anger that."

"I wouldn't care if the bot is a Decepticon. They'll pay." He growled.

She snuggled back in his arms, gazing at the devastation. It was a nursery. A nursery full of sparkling. He moved her head to face the other way, away from the mess.

"Don't look. It'll hurt more." He softly murmured in her audios.

"But. But I'll remember." She cried.

He didn't know what to say or do at this point. He was the type who could pull of charm easily; he's never dealt with this situation. He was a medic. Never on the front line of an attack. Always in the back, ready to repair any bot who was thrown at him. All he could do was hold her closer to him, using his frame and touches to comfort her. The longer he thought about it, he stared at the non-functioning sparkling. Fresh tears slid down his face. He knew he wouldn't stay strong for long. He drew out a long shaky breath from his vents, feeling her arms tighten around him.

Suddenly, a missile landed not too far from them. They both looked to the sky to find a dark silhouette above them. The reason for the death of their sparkling. He glared at the vile mech, anger now seeping through his wiring.

"Shifter." He whispered. "Run."

"But-" she argued.

"Run!" he shouted, looking directly at her sun yellow eyes, taking out his energon rod. "I'm going to do something stupid and I don't want you to get hurt. Now GO!"

He pushed her in a random direction, away from him. She stumbled a few steps to before regaining her posture. She turned once she had managed to get a good few metres away, using a piece of scrap metal as a shield.

"CALIBRATE!" he shouted. "You'll pay for what you've done."

But, before he could do anything, Calibrate fired down at him so fast, he wasn't able to move quick enough. Shifter screamed out in horror:

"KNOCKOUT!"

* * *

><p><strong>new story time!<strong>

**I finish one and start another!**

**I have another three written on paper which I might upload**

**:)**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stormfire and Data**_

Raf and Bumblebee were on their way to their favourite racing spot. Raf had his toy yellow car in his lap, watching the scenery as they whizzed past. Both were excited to finally go racing after weeks of Decepticon activity. But a faint cry in the distance jolted Bee into a sudden stop, almost throwing Raf off his seat. Bee beeped an apology to Raf.

"It's ok Bee. I'm not hurt." Raf reassured. "But why did you suddenly stop?"

"_I heard something." _

"Where?" Raf asked, gazing out onto the tracks.

"_Over behind those rocks."_

"Let's go and have a look. In case it's Decepticons." Raf suggested.

Bee slowly drove forward towards the noise. It sounded like a child in distress, but it sounded too robotic to be a human child. Raf got out for Bee to transform, activating a gun on his wrist. They hid behind a large rock, with Bee ready to jump out. He jumped out, pointing his guns at a startled sparkling. Its optics widened with fright, energon tears streaming down its face. Bee quickly hid his guns back in his arms and went to comfort the sparkling. It screeched and sped over to a broken body of an Autobot, hiding under the arm. Raf ran out to try and calm it.

"Hey." Raf spoke softly, crouching down. "We're sorry; we didn't mean to scare you."

The sparkling stared up at Raf, clearly scared of the two. The large fingers on the servo of the wounded twitched. Raf held his hand out to the blue sparkling. The sparkling looked at the wounded robot with its huge eyes, as if it was looking for permission. Raf noticed that they held worry in them. It crawled out, pressing both hit's hands against the large arm.

"Bee. Get Ratchet to get us a ground bridge." Raf asked, taking one of the sparkling's hands. "Come on, we'll get you and your friend to safety."

The sparkling reluctantly let Raf pull it away towards the now opened ground bridge. It held its hand towards the robot as they walked away. Be carefully lifted the injured bot into his arms, carefully following Raf and the sparkling through. The sparkling was as tall as Raf and looked like it was wearing a baby grow shaped armour, blue in colour. It walked behind Raf as they entered the base, its eyes wide with curiosity. It stared up at Ratchet, Bulkhead and Optimus in turn. Optimus frowned at the sparkling, while Bulkhead and Miko cooed over it. Bulkhead took a step forward and the sparkling ran to Optimus, hiding behind his leg. Optimus knelt down awkwardly, scooping up the sparkling into his arms. The rest were surprised to see the sparkling try to wrap its small arms around Optimus's neck.

"What are you doing here on your own?" Optimus asked with concern.

"Dey founded me." The sparkling pointed to Raf.

That's when Bumblebee walked in with the other bot. Optimus's eyes widened with worry, as well as the sparkling's.

"Ratchet! Get the med bay prepared!" Optimus ordered.

Bumblebee carried the bot over to the med bay, with Ratchet already starting to work on the bot.

Arcee entered about half an hour later with Jack.

"What have we missed?" Jack asked over the sound of Arcee transforming.

"Raf and Bumblebee found an injured Autobot and sparkling." Miko called down from the stairs.

"A sparkling?" Arcee exclaimed. "I haven't seen one in years! I thought Calibrate wiped them all out."

"He did." Optimus spat, anger biting against his tone.

They turned to Optimus, who stood with the sparkling sleeping peacefully in his arms. They noticed the anger on his face, but it softened as he glanced down to check on the sparkling.

"He seems to like you Optimus." Arcee smiled.

"She." Optimus corrected. "Her name's Data."

"You know them?" Ratchet asked, briefly glancing up at the leader.

"Of course." Optimus replied, shifting his arms as Data stirred slightly. "Data is my sparkling."

"Then who is this?" Ratchet asked, gesturing to the bot he was working on.

"Her name's Stormfire." Optimus answered, watching over her with concern. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing fine. She sustained a lot of damage when she crashed. But she's stable at least." Ratchet replied. "Is she connected to Starscream? She looks like him."

"Yes. She's his eldest daughter." Optimus nodded. "Bumblebee , Bulkhead, find out how she crashed. See if any Decepticons are involved."


	3. Chapter 3

_****___**Sorry for making you wait this long for this crappy little thing **

**I'll make it up to you all**

**I promise**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

"Lord Megatron." Starscream called as he entered the bridge of the Nemesis. "You have a visitor."

Megatron turned around from the wide screens to face his second in command. He smirked as the Decepticon he knew all too well strode into the room. A Decepticon whose build was similar to Megatron's. Broad shoulders, powerful legs and a large fusion cannon on each arm. The only main differences were that his helm was more streamlines and he had two wings that folded down to look like a cape. A sign of his authority in the ranks.

"Calibrate!" Megatron greeted joyfully. "Long time no see."

"It has been too long my brother." Calibrate smirked, a voice just a tone softer in contrast to his frame.

"What brings you here?" Megatron asked.

"I was on the trail of the youngest sparkling of that pathetic leader of the Autobots. But one of my vehicons shot down the carrier and I lost track of the two of them." Calibrate explained, ignoring the dark glare that both Starscream and Knock Out were giving him.

"I never knew Optimus had any sparklings." Megatron mused, an evil smirk on his lips.

"He has two." Calibrate informed a surprised Megatron. "Their names are Axel and Data."

"Hmm, you were going to use them against their sire?" Megatron smirked.

"Yes. Capture the younglings so that they are brainwashed from an early age. I originally targeted Axel. But I lost him when he ran off." Calibrate growled. "I was hoping to use Data but Stormfire got in the way."

"How are you planning to get Data now? I'm sure they would've alerted Optimus to their presence by now." Megatron asked, intrigued by his brother's plan.

"May I use that machine?" Calibrate asked, politely as he walked towards the controls that Soundwave was typing on.

Knock Out took two steps away as Calibrate passed, giving him a scowl of disgust. Calibrate ignored him and typed away on the controls. The screen flickered to show a figure on their knees, shaking in fear and pain, their head lowered not to see their faceplates. The frame looked like a femme with her hands ties behind her back and her wings broken, with one completely snapped off. She looked like she had returned from a fierce battle by the scars and dents. Knock Out's jaw dropped in shock and Starscream growled under his breath in rage.

"This is Stormfire's sister, Shifter." Calibrate turned to his audience. "I'm going to use her to infiltrate and get closer. Plus, she can change her form to anything she wants."

"Really?" Megatron smiled.

"Yes." Calibrate's smug smile angered Knock Out even more. "Now. Where's the best place to draw attention?"

"How about we work together? That way I can destroy Optimus and you get his precious sparkling." Megatron suggested.

"Why not?" Calibrate agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

_****___**tiny chapter time!**

**such fun**

**not**

**I've gone all giddy with lack of sleep. **

**I need to go to bed. It's 12:23 and I have work at 9. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shifter's turmoil<strong>_

The vehicons on Calibrate's ship opened the prison doors for Megatron's second in command. Starscream made his way to the end cell, the only one occupied, where a purple medic worked on the only bot that Starscream kept close to him. He watched the purple medic carefully realign one of her graceful wings. Her large yellow eyes were focused on her pedes in front of her, almost to the brink of spilling coolant tears from them. Her usually silver streamlined frame was littered in dents and scratches. She looked a lot like a female version of Starscream, but with a more rounded helm and hair like plates that extended past her chin with two red streaks in them. The medic caught Starscream's gaze, whispering something to the femme before he left. When Shifter's head raised in response to the medic, her optics widened in disbelief. She slowly stood, with a bit of difficulty after her broken leg was just healing, while still staring at Starscream.

But her gaze soon turned into a glare and she tried to shut the cell door to keep the seeker away. Starscream tried to keep the door open, being that much stronger than she is at the moment. He threw the door open with force, making it clang against the hinges. Shifter instinctively raised her arm, an exact copy of Starscream's own gun instead. But after stellar cycles of receiving this threat, he made no sign of movement.

"Put it down." He calmly ordered.

"Why?" she cried.

"Because I know you won't shoot me." Starscream smirked.

Shifter glared at him, soon transforming her arm back to its normal shape. She suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around Starscream, startling the mech slightly. He tensed his frame before relaxing it and returning the hold.

"Where were you?" Shifter cried quietly into Starscream's shoulder.

It was the one question Starscream dreaded to answer.

"I-" he didn't know what to say. How to answer. "I couldn't find you."

"Yes you could!" she shrieked, pushing him away. "You could easily find me. You always have done before so why was this any different?"

"If I was able to help you, I would have and you know it!" Starscream snapped. "I have been there every time you needed me!"

"Then where were you when Chameleon vanished! Or when Calibrate killed Encore and Knock Out?" Shifter shouted back, coolant tears staining her faceplates.

Starscream just stared at the crying femme, not able to do anything. He didn't know what to do. He'd broken the one promise he vowed to never break. He promised he'd find Shifter when she needed him, no matter how small the situation. Shifter turned her back on him.

"Just leave me alone." She mumbled.

Starscream didn't want to leave her, but Megatron's booming voice demanded that he returned to the ship.

What the two didn't realise, was that Calibrate was watching the two, with Knock Out one side and the medic, Hacksaw, on the other. Calibrate smirked as he watched the anger rise in Knock Out.

"I told you. She thinks you're dead and has moved on." Calibrate pretended to care.

"But sir-" Hacksaw tried to argue, but Calibrate glared at him. They knew not to get on Calibrate's bad side.

"Hacksaw. You have not been with her long enough to notice the signs." Calibrate growled.

Hacksaw glared back at Calibrate, then left Calibrate and Knock Out. The medic knew exactly what his master was planning and he swore to stop it before it cascaded into chaos. It was wrong to see two bondmates fight against each other. Especially two who have stayed strong for millions of stellar cycles. Before he left the room, he glanced back at Knock Out, whose shoulders were sagged in defeat. He could never fight against Shifter. Hacksaw continued his walk through the ship, heading towards the med-bay to find a spare wing for Shifter. Once the doors locked behind him, he pressed a button behind his audials.

"Chameleon." He called. "Get your aft on surveillance."


End file.
